When time stood still
by THESHIPHASSAILED12
Summary: Italy is this happy-go-lucky guy all the time. No seriously! He has to be or else he will get in trouble with his boss. That being said he try's to look for love and ,after he gets told off by his boss about having to accept Germany's request to be his boyfriend, he runs away.But what is in store for this slightly beaten romantic? Scotland X Italy fanfiction I DO NOT OWN HETALIA
1. a face to face meeting

Hi I'm THESHIPHASSAILED12 and this is my first fan fiction on { INSERT WEBSITE HERE}

*Shoves Italy to random mike* Go ahead Italy

Italy: Oh! ~ve~ when you see the little * scroll all the way down so you understand what im saying, or what miss SHIP is saying, or-

Germany x Italy fan girl:* razes hand and interrupts Italy* Is Germany in this.

Scotland: Whey daunt yeu gew raed the summarey aund taell me if thaught kraught es en theis

Me: Why don't we all calm down and read this SCOTLAND X ITALY fan fiction

OK?

WARNING THIS STORY HAS TRIGERS BE CAREFUL

chapter 1: a face to face meeting

I've heard that when a person sees there soul mate for the first time **_everything_** comes to a stop and when they look away time resumes. That's one of the many reasons for me to keep living, and smiling, and yelling "~ve~" and "pasta!" and never show any real sadness all the time because maybe just maybe when I find them they find me and I wont have to be alone anymore, at least that's what I tell myself. Don't get me wrong! I'm still me when I do all of that but its not me all the time. I do have different emotions ya know.

Oh! mi dispiace! Come maleducato di me!* I forgot to tell you who I am! I am Feliciano Vargas. Personification of north Italy! And as my name entitles I have to be happy*! My boss told me of one day because I wasn't happy enough that day. Of course me being myself that day I questioned it by saying "Aren't I already happy enough?".

I wont tell you what happened since I get nightmares just thinking about it, but just know I learned two things that day. Uno! I must never question and always follow my boss! Due! I must always

**_Be happy even when I am sad like a idiota*_**

**_And live even when it's hard to like an idiota_**

**_And smile like an idiota even when I am insulted_**

**_And yell "~ve~" and "pasta!" like a idiota_**

**_And never be the other me_**

**_The me that's brave_**

**_And strong_**

**_And never gives up_**

**_And cries_**

**_The me that likes to ask 'why' and 'how'_**

_**Not 'how far' or 'how much'**_

_**The me that's no idiota but is actually smarter than you think**_

_**The me under the mask of happiness**_

That's why I look for a real reason to be happy. Not a forever fake, stupid, idiota happiness but **_Actual happiness._**That's why I turned to find love, to look for that someone that stops time, **_my soul mate_**, that will love the inside of me and understand the outside, that someone that sees**_the real me._**

**_So I wait for happiness_**

**_I wait for joy_**

**_For a prince to take me away_**

**_For a time to show the real me_**

**_But most of all_**

**_For time to stop_**

For at least 2.000 years I have been searching for that special someone under the mask of happiness, that is, until today when my boss came and gave me news that I was unable to bear

"Feliciano! Ho bisogno di te per venire qui per me! Ho una grande notizia!*"

"Si boss!" I said with a fake smile on my face. I know when the boss man says "good news" its bad for me

"I have just been informed by our German spy that Ludwig wants to go out with you and…"

"e che cosa? *"

"He is going to ask you to be his boyfriend tomorrow and you should accept"

**_What?_** I thought. **_ludwig? no! I could never! i mean sure, he is a nice guy and all but_**

_**he never slowed time for me**_

Um. Mi scusi? Perché devo accettare? * I said and then immediately whished I didn't because when I did the boss man came directly in front of me, punched me in my chest and screamed

"Perché ho detto così*! Do you need any other explanation than that! I swear if you ever I mean EVER TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I WILL REPLACE YOU WITH LOVINO AND HE CAN BE ALL OF ITALY! COMPRENDERE*?!"

"Sì …ho.. comprendere*." I said, a little short on breath since he punched me REALLY HARD. (Time out! not a sex joke… come on! I know you were thinking that! XP)

"Buono! * Now go to your room! I don't want to see your face right now"

**_And then I ran_**

I ran to my room, opened up my window, and ran away. Of course, my room being on the second story, I broke my leg when I jumped from the window but I still ran! I'm faster than all of those bastardi* combined even with a broken leg. As I ran I thought

They can't tell me whom to date! They can't even really tell me who to be!**_Can they?_** I stopped. Then started running again thinking no they cant! I am Feliciano Vargas the human personification of north Italy not them! I can be whoever I want to be and they should follow me not the other way around! **_Can I?_** I stopped again but this time I did not run again

Instead I fell on my knees crying, as the clouds were, from the pain in my leg, the pain in my chest

And from above all

from the pain in my heart

**_all i wanted was happiness_**

**_To live my own life_**

**_To be saved from this_**

**_To have love_**

**_For time to stop_**

"Perché!? ... Perché devo soffrire per loro!? * I gave everything to them to make them happy so!… Perché*?" I yelled to no one in particular. suddenly i feelt a big jacket being gently placed on me, as to protect me from the rain, and big arms shelter me. then

"who are you?" i said and,Being curious as to who this mysterious person, is I quickly turned to the source of this voice

**_and then time stood still_**

"Aye. ets okae! im naet gona hurt ye! me naem es alesdor tae anser ye qwestien. so sence ye asked me a Chean ye taell me whew theis 'theam' eis yere sobbin 'bout?" a manly, red hared, green eyed, Scottish man, finally told after the years of time. he sounded concerned so i raced to find an answer.

"um! no one at all! i was just... um... well. voi non mi credereste se te l'ha detto voi* so..." i said mentaly slapping my head thinking ' ciao è Chiunque in là!* he probably cant speak Italian' " i-i meant y-

"I caen understand italian! i haer a searten sumeone spiek it an explean et evary nateon meatin i goe toe. new teall me, whey whont ie understand"

~END OF CHAPTER~

YAY! I DID IT!

I took ALL DAY TO RIGHT THIS CHAPTER and I am happy that I am finished. As you have most likely noticed there is some…okay ALOT Italian in this so if you don't speak or read or know Italian where you go (IF YOU SPEAK OR KNOW ITALIAN PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS CORRECT I HONESTLY GOT IT OFF OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE)

TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS!

1st*- I think his name means "happy" or "happy person" I was researching how to spell his human name and I saw that somewhere

2nd* mi dispiace!Come maleducato di me!-I am sorry!how rude of me!

3rd*idiota- this actually means 'dumbass'(according to google translate) so don't go calling people in Italy a idiota unless there actually being a dumbass

4th*Feliciano! Ho bisogno di te per venire qui per me! Ho una grande notizia! - Feliciano! I need you to come here for me! I have great news!

5th*e che cosa? -And what?

6th* Um. Mi scusi? Perché devo accettare- um. Excuse me? Why should I accept?

7th * Perché ho detto così!- because I said so!

8th * COMPRENDERE?! –Understand?!

9th *Sì …ho.. comprendere – yes…i..Understand.

10th *Buono!-good

11th*bastardi-bastards

12th * Perché? ... Perché devo soffrire per loro?- why?…why do I have to suffer for them?

13th * voi non mi credereste se te l'ha detto voi-you would not believe me if I told you

14th *ciao è Chiunque in là-hello is anyone in there!

END OF TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS

If you liked it and want more (which i might make anyway) then favorite and comment

Or if you wana point out a grammatical error or tell me whatever I said in Italian is wrong and it means something than what I wanted it to say and tell me how to actually say the fraise in Italian then PLEASE DO THAT TOO! I DO NOT TRUST GOOGLE TRANSLATE

Ok thanks

p.s. do you wanna know what happens next?

**Germany x Italy fan girl**: "Was that germa-?"

Scotland: *Scotland Throws computer at fangirl before she can finish*

NAEW YA WANK REED THE DAEM SUMMAREY FER PITES SAEK!

Me: * pulls Scotland away so that the fan girl doesn't get murdered* CALM THE FUCK DOWN SCOTTY

Italy: *leans head on hand*~not again!~


	2. A worried expression

When time stood still chapter 2

Hi I am back for chapter 2!

Since I took so long to write this one and publish it lets just get to the story.

Italy: Awwwww! But I wanted to talk with the readers!

Scotland: Ye caen dew that after.

Italy: Oh. Ok Il wait. But only cause you said to!

Scotland: that eh boy leats start te chaepter

Last time on when time stood still:

"new teall me, whey whont ie understand"

lets continue:

"Ah um. Be-because!" I muttered trying to think of a good reason why he wouldn't understand while trying not to stare at, much less look at, his handsome manly looking face. _Maybe I could just tell him the truth_

_that I cant tell him _

_or anyone _

_about what they do to me_

_no one knows except Romano_

_because he went through it too_

_but he went with Spain and abandoned me _

"I cant," I finally said in a quiet voice

"What whas that I caent quiaet hear ye"

" I CANT!" I screamed while standing up and throwing the big, hairy, muscular, arms that where no longer comforting to me. Ignoring the pain that struck me as soon as I did I screamed again

" I CANT! CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME NOW?! IF I TOLD YOU THEYED BEAT ME AGAIN! …. Oh wait." 'Fanculo*! I just told him! Sometimes I really am an idiota.' I thought to myself wondering if I should say 'im fine don't worry about me! There not actually beating me I was just playing a cruel joke' and smile and laugh it of like my cover me, or if I should run

To your surprise I picked the later*

"Whait! Don't ruen ie whant to taelk tew ye!" I heard him yell as he ran after me. He should have known that I wasn't going to stop to his cheap words. I mean, for all I know he could be another spy from the boss man to make sure I didn't spill anything, and yes that has happened, since I never actually saw this Alistair character at any of the meetings. I can run faster than anyone so this should be easy! I thought. Even if time stopped for me when I looked at him im not going to stop. to my surprise he was fast, not as fast as me of course, but fast enough to keep up with me.

"Itale stap ryening! Ie caen teall ye leg es broken!" he screamed at me. I did not halt, but he got faster. Or was it me that got slower?

"Itale!" he screamed louder and I felt myself definitely get slower.

"Feliciano!" he screamed because this time I did not halt, nor slow,

I collapsed

~Time skip brought to you by Italy's curl~

When I awoke I was in a fancy bed in a fancy room wearing a cleaner version of my blue outfit that somehow felt more comfortable and fancy looking. Being me, I forgot all of what occurred before I fainted, and that I even fainted at all, and I started to freak out. When I tried to get up I heard the door open and close. When I stared at the red hared Scottish man I remembered everything.

I remember that he stopped time for me

That he was worried when I was crying

He wanted to know why I was crying

And I told him that I was being beaten

"Are ye weall en restead?" he said with a look of relief. " Ye sleapt for eh few days. Ie thought ye slept intew a coma. Iem glad tew see ye awake."

His words struck me like darts he was worried for me. I thought. No one else worried for me like him before besides Romano.

_But it can't go on any longer_

_I have to be a pawn for my boss._

_A puppet_

_I…_

Have to go back(A.N:i have no idea what happened or how to fix it)

_Or they will find me_

And if they find me

_I will most likely die_

" oh im-a-sorry" I said in my mask happy voice* as I smiled. " Im-a-sorry for worrying you too much. Im-a-fine now!" as soon as I said that I wished I didn't because as soon as I did Alistor's face became very stern and very scary.

"Ye call fine heaving sares and brewises all ovear ye little bodey! Ye call fine heaving cuts all ovear ye whests! Ie mean ie kneaw thaet yew were steupid bhat ie nev-"

"IM NOT STUPID!" I screamed forgetting that I had to be the mask me instead of the real me*

"Than whye did ya put on thaet daem fake happey face and have thaet daem face happey voice tew try tew caunvince meh thaet ye wear fine?" he said walking to the edge of the bed. Once he got there he carefully sat down looking almost afraid he would sit on my leg. "Ye aunt foulin meh. Ye neaver have."

"You knew? Why di-"

"whye dident yew teall meh before that ye were being beatin" he said, cutting off my sentence

"Um…Well I um… I never saw you before… you hugged me."

~TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS~

1st*Fanculo – fuck (it actually means 'fuck it' but you get the picture)

2nd* I picked the later- I picked the second action that I listed

3rd* &amp; 4th* when Italy is talking about his mask self he is talking about the fake happy-go-lucky him

~END OF TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS~

I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter! I am in high school and I had to focus on school

Italy: but that doesn't mean that you get to skip on writing this story miss SHIP

Me: I WAS NOT SKIPPING OUT ON WRITING THIS STORY ITALY! I HAD SCHOOL!

Italy: *gives the cutest sad face and says* Oh im sorry miss SHIP I didn't mean to upset you

Me: *melts from cuteness* awww its okay Italy I forgive you

Scotland: werks evary thime

Italy: ***punches shoulder really hard***

Scoyland: OW!

Italy: *wispers* your going to blow my cover

Me: what is this "cover" italy?

Italy: OH HAHA NOTHING!

Me: anyway I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 of 'when time stood still' and I hope you will enjoy what is to come

GermanyxItaly: I don't see any Germany in this fanfiction

Scotland: I THAUGHT I THREW YA OUT TE DOAR!


	3. A promise to keep

Chapter 3 of when time stood still

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY MY COMPUTER WOULD NOT LET ME ON MY SEARCH ENGINE! IT HAD A VIRUS! My dad fixed the problem now by putting a different search engine that doesn't allow that virus to happen. Yea lets see how long that works.

Italy: YAY WERE-A-BACK! Hey miss SHIP tell them about th-

Scotland:*covers Italy's mouth* NAUT YEAT ITALE! She well teal theam aftear te chapeter.

Me: Thanks Alistair! That was very helpful of you!

Scotland: Naut e problem lass.

Me: WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS TRIGERS ( like every other chapter. Ill put the warning on the other two chapters after im done writing this chapter) BE WARNED

Scotland: Leats get on with te chaptear.

~LAST TIME ON WHEN TIME STOOD STILL!~

"whye dident yew teall meh before that ye were being beatin" he said, cutting off my sentence

"Um…Well I um… I never saw you before… you hugged me."

~LETS CONTINUE~

"Realle? Ie staund next te me little broter Arhear all te thime. Ya nevear saw me before?" he said with a very shocked look on his face

"Arthur?! YOU MEAN ENGLAND?! YOU MEAN THAT ONE BASTARDO* THAT ALWAYS TRYS TO CASE ME WHEN IM CLOSE AND I HAVE TO RUN AWAY LIKE AN IDIOTA BECAUSE OF MY IDIOTA BOSS?!" I yelled surprising me and shocking this, what was his name again? Oh yea!, Alistair in front of me. Its not like I could help it I hate HATE ENGLAND for always making me run like an idiota away from him. If I could I would have punched him so hard in the face that, one, he would be in a coma for a year and, two, everyone would mistake me for a mio fratello* Romano

and that would be un disastro!*

his face slowly changed from a face full of shock to a face full of amusement

'Ah sew me little broter annoyes ye huh? Daent worey he annoyes me too. Weall he annoyes just aboute evary one sew ye aunt allone on thaet." he said as he layed down on the bed avoiding my broken leg. He then looked up to the sealing with his hands behind his head and said very softly

"Ye know i caun keap hem froem chasen after ye right? I caun also keap ye boss froem evar hurtin ye evar again right? ye caun come te live with me. Me boss daunt live with me sew..." he traled off sarching for the right words to say. I mentaly laughed at how cute this, grown, hary, muscular, man was being. I figured he never did this before, well, to be honest, nether have i. He started to speak again after finding the right words

"whaut i am treying te say is thaut if ye live with me ye aunt gonna get hurt evar again, Naut while i am stell alive at least, but if ye gew back to them basterds ye aunt gonna be safe or worse,You'id be deaud, Sew caum live with me. well on three..." He showed me three fingers. "on three counditeans" he said waiting for me to ask. Finally i gave in.

"whats the conditions?" i sighed wearly. I was ready to take him up on his offer, even if i had to were a maid suit and clean the house everyday like i used to with Austria.

"One." he pulled out one finger " Ye hauf te keap te house clean aund do all te chores." and I spoke too soon "Well naut all of them Ill healp too baut ye hauf te pull ye own wait. Tew" he pulled out a second finger " ill have te ecart ye wearevar ye want te go so thaut way if ye boss evar tries te take ye again or he tries te beaut ye again I caun give him a peace of me mind. And three." He pulles out his third and final finger, well that he is using for an example anyway, and he grabs my wrist, pulls up my sleeve, and points at one of the scars I put there, an says

"NEVAR do this evar again. I promas I will make ye hauppy beond whaut ye caun imagine but I neead ye te staup this. It killed me whean I saw theis cuts. I knew ye aunt natrale ay hauppy person but it maied me hauppy when I saw thaut fake smile, aund when I saw this…" he lifted up my scarred wrist for a visual effect " Iet maied me waunt tew kill ye boss, no matter the conseqwences, fer makin ye put on thaut, steupid, fake smile thaut maied ye sew sad enough te dew thi- aye why are ye cryen" he said as I put my hands up to my face. I didn't realize that there was a person out there that loved my smile. "I dident meaun te make ye cry I waunted te see ye real smile. Come on Itale. Dount cry*."

he loved my fake smile

but then he hated it

because of what it did to me

he wants to make me happy

he wants to see my real smile

do I love this man?

This man that cares for me?

This man that offered his home to me?

This man that vowed to protect me no mater the cost?

This man that is comforting me through my tears?

This man that stopped time for me?

Do I?

Yes

Yes I do

"Aha yea im fine I just…" I paused to wipe my tears off my cheeks. "io sono così felice che qualcuno si preoccupa per me.* non posso prenderlo.* Mi dispiace.*" i said sliping into my native toung. I then gave him a genuine, real, smile and said

i will take up on your offer il mio nuovo amico*"

~TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS~

1st*bastardo-(if it is not obvious enough) bastard

2nd* a mio fratello- my brother

3rd* un disastro- a disaster

4th* I WAS CRYING LIKE ITALY DID WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS! PLEASE REVEW AND SAY YOU WERE IF YOU CRIED LIKE ITALY (and me)!

5th*io sono così felice che qualcuno si preoccupa per me.-I am so happy that someone cares for me

6th* non posso prenderlo.- I can not take it ( I really wanted to say 'I just lost it' but google translate translated it into ' I think I lost'.stupid google translate.)

7th* Mi dispiace.-i am sorry

~END OF TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS~

YAY! I FINNISHED! I am soooooooooooo glad i can post this now that i wrote this ( i write just before im about to post so)

Plus i need to tell you guys something

Well two somethings that i discovered over the long ( i guess you can call it that ) hiatus

One

I have depresion

If you knew me in person you would seriously dought me,like you most likely are, because, much like the italy in 'when time stood still', i put on this mask of happiness and most of my friends dont see through it. I dont have it bad enough to were i have actualy commited suicide but i have seriously thought about it. I know what your proably thinking " you need to get help". Well i have and i still feel this way and my situation that is causing the depression has gotten worse. I mean im not beaten, i feel so sorry if you have or your going through a situation like that, im just being treated like i dont know, excuse my language, shit because im a teenager and i am a bad influence when in reality, im not. I mean i dont do drugs, never have never will, i dont drink, i cant because im sixteen and i dont want to damage my brain, i dont sneak out at night, nor will i ever, but im still being treated like i do. I HAVE TO WALK ON FUCKING EGGSEILS IN MY OWN FUCKING HOUSE! ( excuse me while i cry into a pilow ) im really sorry if i sound stuck up or rude in anyway, shape, or form. I just wanted to say by saying all this

Thank you

Your reviews have helped me stay sane and brightened up my day by day and i really apreciate it. I know they may seem small and consist mostly of ' more plz' but hearing that you want to go on this adventure with me makes me the happiest sixteen year old girl ever and it makes me want to make you happy too so we can get on a magical happy unicorn together and we can fly of to happyland.( idk what the hell im talking about eather) please review about whatever you like or even what needs to be inproved ( thats kinda what there for )

And the second thing

I think i might have insomnia

I dont know i havent bein to a doctor about that but i cant seem to go to sleep, stay asleep, or get sleep, ill check that out and ill get back to you on that ( unless you really dont care witch you proably skiped over all of this by now. Its totaly fine if you dont. You dont have to care)

Italy: WOW! That was a lot miss SHIP! Eh are you ok?

Me:*panting out of breath* ahh-huff-yea-huff-italy*colapses into water*

Scotland:*pickes me out of the water* again? Thauts te fifth tyem she colapsed intew water.

GermanyxItalyfangirl:*pulles out denmark's battle axe* WERES THE GERMANY IN THIS FANFICTION?!

Italy: HOW DID YOU GET MATIASES AXE?!

Me: *wakes up* SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER * doges axe *

GermanyxItalyfangirl: GIVE ME THE GERMANY X ITALY!


	4. Knock knock! who's there? ROMANO!

Oh my gosh the weather were I live is crazy. This has basically been the weather situation.(I HAD NO IDEA HOW CRAZY IT WAS UNTIL AFTER I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY WEATHER SITUATION) First it was a lovely cloudy day (I love cloudy days and I have ever since I was a child. I also used to hang my Barbie's… yea the hanging of Barbie's was probably because my parents made the mistake of letting me watch chucky with them. I HATE DOLLS WITH A PASSION! IF SOMEONE GAVE ME A DOLL I WOULD DESTROY/KILL IT WITH FIRE!) Anyway back to the weather, then it was sunny and bright and I felt like barfing, and then the sky tuned the lovely shade of gray I love, the wind started to pick up, and it started to rain. Its so weird.

Italy: hey! What about the story miss SHIP

Me:*hears thunder* AHHHHHHHH! *hides underneath bed* I HATE THUNDER STORMS (im not kidding I hate them as well)

Scotland: *pulls me out from under the bed and sets me near my computer* Aye! Naun of tha ye have te finish te chaptear.

Me: *hears thunder again * N-NO! *Hides underneath bead again*

Italy: awww come on miss SHIP! if you don't come out ill get chucky on y-

Me: ***quickly gets out from under bed and starts to type*** na uh! I aint letting no doll come after me and kill me! No way!

Scotland: ye texaus* accent es showin.

Me: so is your accent.

Scotland: Touché lass. Touché.

GermanyxItalyfangirl:*said in a creepy voice* ~LET ME IN~

Italy: OH MY GOD! ALISTAIR HOLD THAT DOOR!

Scotland: YE DAUNT HAVE TA TEULL ME TWICE! *Runs to the door and holds it down*

Me: lets start the chapter before we die shall we~

WARNING THIS STORY MAY TRIGER SOMETHING (probably not in this chapter but just in case be careful)

~LAST TIME ON WHEN TIME STOOD STILL!~

"i will take up on your offer il mio nuovo amico*"

~LETS CONTINUE~

~Just so you know there is a time skip between the last chapter and this one~

Its been a month since Alistair, A.K.A the human representation of Scotland, promised he would let me live with him. My leg just got done healing three weeks ago* so he didn't force me to do anything besides having to go to the world meetings yet. He still would have let me stay home to rest but he couldn't because, unless were dead, and yes we can die*, or our country doesn't exist anymore, like Prussia but he's banned because he came in drunk, pored beer over everyone, and tried to light us on fire, we cant skip. For the LOONG three weeks, no matter how much I protested, he carried me to the car, through the airport, through whatever city we stayed in for the meetings, EVEN TO THE MEETINGS, bridal style.

The first meeting was a, in my opinion, a embarrassing, one. After being called a haggis bastard or a bagpipe bastard by mio fratello*, who obnoxiously thought Alistar beat me up, broke my leg and by thinking that he used his mask self to yell at Alistar, annouced that he did, in fact, not beat me up and break my leg and that i was going to live with him from now on. He then quickly added a 'dont ask why' and a 'If you hurt him your dead. This includes you Arthur'. He then sat me down and, angrily, Ludwig, A.K.A the human representation of Germany, started the meeting.

All through the meeting I got angry stares, from England*, you go girl* stares, from America, France and Spain, and disappointed stares, from Germany and Romano all of witch made me more embarrassed me more. I know what they were thinking. They were thinking we were more than what we were, 'lovers' I should say, but in reality we were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't get me wrong ,I love him but , im afraid.

I never went this far in love and I don't want to have my one true love hate me

So ill keep it to myself for now

Hopefully there will be a time

A time when he says he loves me

Or I say it to him

And he accepts my love

And I accept his

And my brother accepts it

Then and only then

Can we be happy

Together (haha)

Forever * (hehe)

After my leg fully healed, even though he said I could have another week of resting and begged to go lay down or be careful, I started to do house work. I don't do as much as I originally thought I would, which was that I did everything and Alistair did nothing, and I don't have to were a maid outfit, which he joked about once, I basically got to clean up the mess I make, make dinner, because I don't like haggis and black pudding and whatnot* and I complained about it so he made me cook, and clean the dishes every other night. It has been very peaceful so far and im happy. Of course I would be a smidge bit happier if my brother accepted.

"FELICIANO! OPEN THE A DOOR AND-A-TELL ME WHY-A-YOUR WITH THAT-A-HAGGIS BASTARDO!"

Speak of the devil* (ill explain why there is a, whatever the fuck that thing is called (*) in the translations and explanations)

As soon as we heard the booming voice of my brother we slowly, carefully, and quietly, made it to the living room.

That is until I tripped, face forward, on the last step, and screamed " FIGLIO DI UNA MADRE CAZZO CAGNA*!" as i fell.

"FELICIANO! IF YOU-A-DONT-A-OPEN THE-A-MOTHER FUCKING DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW I WILL-A-KICK THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR DOWN!"

After me and Alistar mentaly and phisicly face palmed and i got up on the floor we went for the door.

That is until i had a funny idea

"A-no ones a home i am a felicianos kitty cat" i said in my mask voice while alistar tried his hardest not to laugh, of course that all ended when i gave him a ' if you laugh you die' stare and ushered him to follow me behind the door

" I AM-A-100 PERCENT SURE A CAT CANNOT TALK AND HAVE THE SAME VOICE AS MY LITTLE BROTHER! NOW OPEN UP-A-NOW!"

I waited

UNO! *

And waited

DUE! *

I grabbed the doorknob

TRE! *

And I opened it and my brother came flying in

And fell

On the floor*

On his face

Im so, SOOOOOOO SORRY if this one seems too short it will be explained more in the translations and explanations and/or after it

~TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS~

ye texaus accent es showin.- yes I live in Texas. My moms also from Ohio so I sometimes have a slight southern accent (mostly when im scared, mad, or frustrated)

LEAVE A REVEW PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A SOUTHERN ACCENT OR IT POPS UP ON DIFFERENT EMOTIONS!

Il mio nuovo amico- my new friend

My leg just got done healing three weeks ago- Im making the countries heal faster than normal humans cause they aint regular humans (FUCK MY ACCENT IS SHOWING)

And yes we can die- just in case I want to make you cry or scare you I made them able to die because im evil. Not easily dead of course but able to nonetheless. (I kind of briefly mentioned this in the first chapter)

Mio fratello- my brother

I got angry stares, from England- ha ha! Cause iggys jealous. Don't worry! he got Alfred (im so sorry I had to, well I didn't but I did it anyway. Because im evil '^^ sorry again)

you go girl stares- ya know, in the movies cause this has NEVER happened to me, when a characters friend just got a 'hot' boyfriend/girlfriend and they give them a, I don't know, a stare like they one something and there proud, I guess,. I don't know how to explain it besides that so I hope that makes some sense

Together Forever-*starts to sing horribly* HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! WHO SAYS WE HAVE TO LET IT GO?! IT'S THE BEST PART WE EVER KNOWN STEP IN TO THE FUTUR-

***Someone throws book*** SHUT YOUR TRAP

Me: eh ok (im so sorry if you never watched high school musical)

because I don't like haggis and black pudding and whatnot- Danny Bhoy (One. He's a Scottish comedian. Two I spelt boy wrong for a reason) informed me that black pudding was basically a scab. I used haggis as another Scottish food (sorry don't kill me please)

Speak of the devil-im not really explaining the term 'speak of the devil' I was just adding the star thing, what ever the fuck you call it, to show you where I stopped in the middle, fell asleep, and woke up to sirens and policemen announcing that the river (that is EXTREAMLY close to my subdivision) and that we had to evacuate our homes. More on that later (if you don't really care then don't read it)

FIGLIO DI UNA MADRE CAZZO CAGNA!- SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!

Uno-One

Due-Two

Tre-Three

On the floor- (what I was thinking) no he is gona fall onto the ceiling.

~END OF TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS~

I am so sorry if the chapter seems shorter than the others. I was gona make it longer but I didn't finish by night time and I was tired so I went to sleep.

Then I got woken up

At three in the morning

By sirens

And I didn't sleep well last night

At first I thought " OH MY FUCK! IT'S A FUCKING TORNADO!" because we were under a tornado watch and I never experienced a tornado (AND THE CITY DOSE NOT HAVE ANY MEANS OF TELLING PEOPLE 'HEY IT'S A FUCKING TORNADO! GET YOUR ASS TO SAFETY'! sorry personal safety rant) so I grabbed my phone, turned it on for light, and ran to my aunts room

That's when I saw flashing lights that looked like the police, which it was, coming from the living room window. Thinking that someone was being stupid and got themselves arrested I peeked through the curtain. And then I almost DIED, not actually, from fright

" THIS IS THE (CITY WERE I LIVE NEAR) POLICE DEPARTMENT! PLEASE EVACUATE YOUR HOMES (THE RIVER THAT I LIVE NEAR) IS FLOODING OVER! YOU ARE A THREAT TO FLASH FLOODING! THE (CITY WERE I LIVE NEAR) COMMUNITY CENTER IS AVAILABLE FOR AN EMERGENCY SHELTER! PLEASE EVACUATE YOUR HOMES!"

After that I was hysterical (most likely because I just woke up) and my aunt and my two brothers got up and we got, most of, our animals, we have a older cat that clawed at us when we tried to pick him up and take him to the car so we left him (im just sayin IT WAS NOT MY CHOICE TO LEAVE THE CAT) and we went to my cousins house in the next city over (not the city that I live near) it was so crazy that…. Hold on a moment!

I-35 FLOODED OVER

THE HIGHWAY FLOODED OVER

NORTH BOUND AND SOUTH BOUND

Luckily we didn't head in the direction of the flooding of the highways and that our house was, very, EXTREAMLY, close to being flooded but it did not flood. Although I feel very sad for the people that lost EVERYTHING in the flood or even there and the ones they loved lives. ToT so sad.

And just so you know this flooding was considered a historical flooding and it wiped a bridge COMPLETELY OUT. I can still hear the sirens.

And again I got woken up

At three in the morning

By sirens

At three in the morning

And did I mention I didn't sleep well last night

I am really suprized I finished this chapter today because of how tired I am. After I post this im gona sleep for a week so…

~SEE YA IN A WEEK~

GermanyxItalyfangirl: * pulls door off hinges and pushes Italy and Scotland aside * WERE IS MY GERMANYXITALY THESHIPHASSAILED12?! I WANT MY GERMANYXITALY NOW!

Me: OH GOD FUCKING DAMIT WONT ANYTHING LET ME SLEEP?!*points to the door and says in a deadly tone* FIX IT AND LEAVE

GermanyxItalyfangirl: ***shakes in fear*** o-o-ok! ***fixes door and leaves***

Italy: ~SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHEN TIME STOOD STILL~

Me: ***mumbling*** yea….see ya…. ***collapses onto bed***


End file.
